Event: Paid in Blood Part 4
Month 2, 2 ABY :Planet Jubilar, Outer Rim Systems near Hutt Space Allyson looked around the meager city that K’Ehlyr and her had landed in, wondering what could possibly be here. Four weeks ago, the Nova Wolves had been operating near Ord Mantell, aiding the Rebellion in capturing a supply convoy. The latest addition to the Nova Wolves, Aren Carridin, had found the encrypted file buried in navigational coordinates. That file had offered a clue to finding something of interest to Carridin and her: Information on Antrixian survivors elsewhere in the galaxy. Following the information, the Wolves had found an abandoned ore processing station, all but shredded. They investigated it and found the signs of a fight, with many dead and decaying bodies scattered about. Both Allyson and Aren were shocked to find two Vian and at least a dozen T’stayan dead. But among the bodies was a slain Antrixian Jinsai too. Aren had identified the Jinsai as being from the Shiado clan. Allyson’s skin had crawled with that announcement. She had also felt her anger surge. She knew that her brother, Dontaine had been there. Dominion troops with a Shiado only meant that Dontaine had been present on the old station. She took a small comfort in knowing that Dontaine’s friends had had their backsides handed to them. But by who? The Wolves had scoured the station down to the old computer core. Buried deep within the communications records was what appeared to be an old recording. A human female with black eyes gave out information. It was as unsettling and disturbing as her initial discovery of the station. :“If you’ve found this, then perhps you’re willing to follow a bit further.” Said the woman with black eyes via the visual communication recording. “I have information that may be of great importance to you.” :Allyson and Aren had looked at each other, questioningly. :“Lady Strykia, you will be pleased to find that more than just you and your brother survived the attack on Antrixies.” :“What the hell?” Allyson asked out loud, knowing that the woman in the recording had to be talking to her. It was eerie for Allyson. It was almost like the woman was talking directly to her, instead of being a recording. :“I understand your shock.” The woman continued. “For so long, you and your brother thought that most of your family had been killed. But, I assure you, there is another. It has recently come to my attention that a man on Abregado-Rae had an old Antrixian stay with him. In the Antrixian’s company was a young girl that was identified as the youngest of the Strykia children produced by Lord Artur and his wife, Marissa.” :“Okay, this is some pretty sick and twisted stuff.” Allyson said as she paused the playback. “What kind of sick joke is this?” :“What if it’s not a joke?” Aren asked. :“Then it’s a really twisted plan to try and con the Strykia twins.” Allyson responded. :“Could it be that there is truth to her statement?” Came the deep voice of K’Ehlyr from over Allyson’s shoulder. :“No. Graydon and I were the youngest. Mother and Father didn’t have any children after us.” Allyson answered. :But somewhere in her mind, Allyson began to hope that there was some truth to the recording. Having another sibling would make the events of the past lessen. Graydon and Allyson would have one more piece of their family still intact. Her emotions were torn between walking away and having the Astral Lance blow this station to bits and reaching out to finish watching the recording. In the end, the latter won out. :“This information came at a price.” The recording continued. “You have a younger sister currently in hiding at these coordinates. Go there and re-unite with your brother and your sister. That is all.” :The recording flashed a set of coordinates and then went dead. Aren quickly entered the coordinates into his datapad and then waited, looking to Allyson for the next step they would all take. :“Alright, alright.” Allyson said after staring silently at the screen for a moment. “We’ll check it out. Chances are that Graydon’s going to be there and he’ll probably need our help if it is a trap.” Anjelica stepped off the ramp behind Allyson and K’Ehlyr. All three were on guard for anything that could go wrong. Stepping up beside Allyson, the captain of the Astral Lance spoke. “The Lance just called and said that a ship matching the one your brother travels in has just arrived in system and is making it’s way down to the surface.” “The coordinates pinpoint a tavern here, right?” Allyson asked. “Yes. But I don’t know why anyone would hide here. This place is the armpit of the galaxy.” Anjelica answered. “That’s precisely why I would hide here.” Allyson responded. “It’s good and dirty and a dead end. Easy to blend in if you’re trying to look like less than you are.” “With a good reputation, too.” Anjelica added, a air of total sarcasm in her voice. The trio made their way to the dilapidated tavern near one of the other landing areas of the city. Allyson noted the squalor that most seemed to be living in, here in this city. Walking into the tavern, her senses were assailed by the smell of tabacc smoke and musty alcohol. This was definitely a hole in the wall place, but she doubted it would be a place where the last child born to the Strykia line would be hiding. With K’Ehlyr leading, the trio went to sit and wait in the back of the rundown business. They didn’t have to wait long. Soon after sitting down, the group of individuals walked in, led by a cloaked man. It was obvious to Allyson who it was. The deep cowl might have hid his face, but the tell-tale blue glow of the eyes gave away his identity. Allyson recognized CJ Morgan in the group, but couldn’t place the other female with them. A large, brown Wookiee also accompanied them. She watched as Graydon scanned the bar, taking note of a gray-haired man that she hadn’t noticed when they came in. As Graydon made his way towards the man, she noted that he had the glowing eyes of an Antrixian too. Graydon dropped his cowl and began speaking to the man, which prompted Allyson to go over to their table. “May you find shade and water, my young friend.” The old man said. “And may you find shade and water, also.” Graydon responded. “What brings you here?” “I was told that I could find someone of importance here.” The man answered. “And it would appear that you have.” Graydon said. “The person I seek has put out a call to all of the lost to return. I would need proof that I have indeed found the right person. One cannot be too careful in this day and age.” “Very well.” Graydon said, baring his forearm to expose his clan tattoo. The green dragon wrapping his arm was the mark of the Jinsai Taarad clan. “I was initiated into the Jinsai as the youngest ever, along with my sister. I am the youngest son of Guardian and Wynd, known by the honor name of Blade, as it was given to my upon my initiation.” “Spoken like a true Jinsai.” The man responded. “I am Braveheart, a member of your father’s Grey Guard. I feared for many years that you were dead. It’s good to see you lad. Rumors abound that you are on Antrixies.” “Ser Barestan?” Graydon asked. “Shadowsong counted you lost. I’m glad that’s not true. Also, don’t believe the rumors.” “Let the myths carry on then. But I am here and in your service, my Lord. I had heard that you had returned to Antrixies first and were working with the Imperials, before I encountered a Salarian on Mon Gazza that pointed me here. He said your sister would be here, also.” “Well, she’s supposed to be. Generally, where you find one Strykia twin-” “You find the other.” Allyson interrupted Graydon, finishing his sentence for him. Graydon stood and quickly embraced his sister and she returned his hug just as tightly. By this time, K’Ehlyr and Anjelica had also made their way over. The large Coynite was quick to hug Graydon just as tightly. “It is good to see you, brother Blade.” K’Ehlyr rumbled. “Good to see you too, K’Ehlyr. Keeping my sister out of trouble?” “When I can.” K’Ehlyr answered with a deep chuckle. “We need to talk.” Graydon said to Allyson, turning from the Coynite. “About?” Allyson asked coyly. “Where’d you get a Star Cruiser?” Graydon asked, referring to the Astral Lance, in orbit above. “The Nova Wolves and I have a very close working relationship. Let me introduce you to Captain Anjelica Teech. Let’s say that the Wolves and I have a rich friend with a grudge against the Empire.” Graydon and Anjelica exchanged bows. “It’s an honor to meet the brother of Lady Strykia.” “You’re Gallenti?” Graydon asked. CJ and Allyson both gave Graydon a questioning look. “Yes.” Anjelica answered. “You’re familiar with us?” “I recognize your accent. I knew a Gallenti a few years back. I’d rather talk about that later, though.” After introductions were made all around, the group moved to one of the larger tables towards the back of the tavern. A round of drinks made their way over and the conversation flowed easily between everyone. Mostly, though, Graydon and Allyson conversed with Barestan Semly, the Jinsai Grey Guard known as Braveheart. Semly told the twins of his journeys across the Outer Rim, hiding from Imperials and attempting to track down other Antrixians and Jinsai that had fled during the event known as the Antrixian Purge. Conversation fell silent as two new individuals entered the bar. The lead was a tall, older man with silver hair. His long, dark cloak draped over his shoulder but left his right arm free and unencumbered. His eyes held a faint blue glow, marking him as an Antrixian. Behind him was a slender Antrixian girl, much younger, who intently scanned the crowd in the bar. Her eyes immediately came to rest on Allyson, Graydon, and Barestan. The three Antrixians excused themselves from the table and approached the newcomers. “May you find shade and water.” Graydon intoned as he reached the older man. “The same to you, young Lord.” The man said. “I am Stormblade, and I am here in search of an Antrixian, about your age, with a female companion of the same age.” Looking to Allyson and Barestan, Graydon replied. “I would say that you’re in luck, master Jinsai. We should talk elsewhere, though.” The group of five Antrixians went over to a booth near the opposite wall from the entrance. This booth was equipped with a smuggler’s best friend, a sound dampening field generator. Allyson sat with Graydon and the newcomers sat across from the twins. Barestan took up a position near the table, falling into a watchful guardian mode. “I need assurances I’ve found the right people.” The elder man spoke. “Fair enough.” Graydon responded. “Hang on to your seat, sis. Some of this will be a shock. I am known by the honor name, Blade, given to me upon my initiation into the Jinsai Order. My twin sister was given the honor name Katana, at the same time. When the attack on our homeworld occurred, my sister and I were hidden with our aunt, known as Shadowsong. We were raised and trained on Coyn by Shadowsong. With the death of Draygan, I am next in line to succeed to the High Seat.” “Very good, master Blade.” The man spoke. “But I’m not thoroughly convinced.” “Alright…” Graydon began. “I know that Shadowsong is alive and safe on a shadowport in the Mid Rim now. I also know that Wynd is alive and loose in the galaxy.” “What?” Allyson asked in shock. “You saw mom?” “No. Aunt Moraine did.” Graydon answered, taking his sister’s hand. “The Imperials came looking for us on Coyn and CJ and our friends rescued everyone just before the Imps arrived. Moraine said that Mother was there to assist in the rescue.” “I would say that is enough to prove your identities. I am glad to have found you both, my Lord and Lady.” The man spoke. “Now I have a shock for both of you. I am Magnus Tarkand, known as Stormblade. I served your mother’s family, House Damodred. After your mother fled Antrixies, she found me and placed this young Jinsai in my care. May I introduce Stilleto, known by her true name as Arina Strykia, your young sister. She is the result of the coupling of your parents just prior to the High Lord’s demise.” The young Antrixian looked across the table at the twins as they sat stunned into silence. She eyed each of them with a degree of awe and suspicion. Allyson watched her, afraid to say anything. The recording had been true. There was another piece to fit into her family puzzle. “Arina has been with me, under my care since she was an infant.” Magnus added as the siblings took in each other. “She was born while your mother was in hiding. For her protection and to keep her away from Reaper, Arina was placed in my care to be raised and trained as a Jinsai.” “Master?” Arina asked. “Are we safe now? Can we quit moving around so much?” “Yes, Arina.” Magnus responded. “I believe that we have found a new home of sorts.” “You are more than welcome to come with us.” Graydon said. "I have a safe haven where some of the other refugees are staying.” “I’m in your service, my Lord.” Magnus responded. “I believe that we should take this conversation elsewhere.” Allyson said, breaking her silence. “I think the Astral Lance would be more secure.” As everyone began to stand up, Allyson noticed a silver cylinder with a leather-wrapped grip hanging on Graydon’s belt, exposed as he stood. “Whoa, whoa.” She said with surprise. “What the frak is that?” “This?” Graydon said as he casually brushed aside his cloak and motioned to his Lightsaber. A smile lit up his face as his eyes flashed a bright blue glow. “Yes!” She sternly answered. “Why do you get all the cool toys?” “Really, Allie? What do you call that ‘toy’ floating in orbit?” The twins gave each other knowing smiles and then began to exit the tavern. Gathering everyone up, Allyson and her small crew made their way back to the Astral Lance, where everyone else traveling on the Lightning’s Ride docked with the Lance. The reunion was a bit more casual there and conversations flowed a bit easier. By the time they were done, Allyson agreed to come to Phantom Station soon and the newly found Antrixians agreed to go there with Graydon. As the twins said their goodbyes, Allyson finally started to have a sense of being on the right path. ---- :Month 2, 2 ABY :Onboard the Lightning’s Ride, enroute to Phantom Station While everyone tried to get comfortable with the cramped conditions on the ship, CJ and Nessa busied themselves with normal operations. Graydon chose to spend most of his downtime getting to know Arina, the lost sister he never knew he had. Sitting around the small table in the lounge area, the two Strykia siblings talked, sharing stories about where they had been during their years growing up apart. “Aunt Moraine raised Allyson and me from the time just before our ninth birthday until we ventured off Coyn.” Graydon said, giving her just some of the details that surrounded the twins’ adolescence. “What’s she like?” Arina asked. “I don’t know Stormblade, so I really can’t compare her to him. Moraine was a fair, yet dedicated Jinsai master. To her, our training came second to having a home and a family. Don’t get me wrong, though. She still made sure we were trained to the best of her abilities. She’s a compassionate woman. She loves our family and is accepting of changes and events that occur.” “She’s totally different than Magnus, then.” Arina said. “He’s constantly on me to train, focus on my Force lessons, and to be prepared to survive in a harsh galaxy.” “You had access to Force training?” Graydon asked, surprised by Arina’s statement. “Apparently Mom had done some recordings and what not. She put them on this holo-wafer for me to use.” Arina produced a small holo-chip and a small projection unit from under her coat. “That probably has a lot of the same training information that Tee-three has.” Graydon said, motioning to the chip. “Who’s Tee-three?” “He’s… or I should say ‘it’, was Mother’s protocol droid when we were still on Antrixies.” “A droid for a Gai’din trainer?” “No.” Graydon answered. “Tee-three was like Mother’s personal secretary droid. As a safeguard, she had him record everything she did while she was creating her journal. I think she planned on creating a holocron at some point, but she never did.” “A holo-what?” “A holocron. The Jedi of old and even some of the Jinsai created them to be used as training devices and historical archives. There are other cultures that created similar devices too.” “So the droid is a walking, talking library.” Arina said, rolling her eyes. “Nice.” “I take it you don’t like droids.” Graydon said, noticing his sister’s response. “Magnus and I had a couple run in’s with some locals that used droids for muscle. They weren’t very nice and Magnus made sure to lecture me over and over about the historical significance of some of the droids they used. He said they were part of what had caused the Republic and Commonwealth to fall.” “Battle Droids.” Graydon nodded. “The Separatists used those droids to wage a phony war on the Republic. Cheap and easy.” “Yeah. Easy to bust into pieces.” Arina said with a dastardly smile. “I suppose so.” Graydon returned a smile. He let it fade quickly, though, as he continued. “The real enemy was the man that we call Emperor, however. He was the puppeteer for the whole Clone War. It was almost like, I suspect, he was playing with toys: The Republic were some of his toys and he fought the Separatists, his other toys.” “How could he do that?” Arina asked, cocking her head to the side. “Emperor Palpatine is also known as Darth Sidious.” Graydon answered. “Not many people are alive that know that. I do because our mother told Aunt Moraine about the Jedi suspicions of the man prior to the Imperials taking over Antrixies. He’s a Dark Lord of the Sith. Apparently the Sith returned sometime after the Jedi thought they were destroyed and plotted to overthrow the Republic. Palpatine was cunning enough to orchestrate the whole mess and put himself into power as the head of the Empire.” “Mother’s recordings taught me a little about the Sith and the Dark side.” Arina said. “She said we would have to face them as a family. I always thought she meant me and her.” “I think mom probably hid the truth from all of us so that we would all be safe. At least until the time was right.” “It would explain why she left these for me.” Arina commented, fishing out a handful of crystals from another pocket. Four crystals gently rolled from her hand and onto the table in front of her. Graydon quietly picked one up, examining it. He immediately recognized it as an emitter crystal for a Lightsaber. There were two blue crystals, a green, and a silvery crystal. These crystals had been carefully cut and crafted already, obviously prepared to installation into Lightsabers. Graydon was easily reminded of his own crystal which was now contained in the lightsaber hanging on his belt. He carefully gathered them up and placed them back in Arina’s hand. “Hang on to those, please.” He quietly said. “You, Allyson, and one other you’ll meet soon can make use of those soon.” “They're for Lightsabers, aren’t they?” Arina asked, her eyes widening a bit. “Yes.” Graydon calmly answered. Continue Reading Paid in Blood Read Of Blood and Honor Part 8b for continuation Category:Events